Kate's Inner Tiger
by purplangel
Summary: Takes place right at the ending of 'Cuffed', season 4 episode 10. After Kate's slip that there will be a 'next time,' Rick refuses to wait for her any longer. Rated M for language and strong sexual innuendo/content. (My first fanfic story)
1. Chapter 1

****MUST be 18-years-old to read** Contains strong language, sexual fantasies, sexual content.**

**XXXXX**

"Next time, let's do it without the tiger."

Rick Castle's mind was whirling. Wait... Did he just hear that come from Beckett's mouth? Her beautiful, sultry mouth that he couldn't get out of his mind?

Wait... Now what was that look? That **'come-hither'** look she just threw over her shoulder at him as she was walking out in the hallway. He MUST be dreaming. He shook his head slightly to blow away the fog. He'd had a similar dream of her just the other night where she had sent him that saucy, 'I want you now' look, and hooked her finger around his belt buckle & slowly but surely pulled him into the interrogation room...His dreams of her were definitely more vivid now after three and a half years of being her partner...

Surely his Detective wouldn't have said, "Next time, let's do it without the tiger."

'Next time?' He swallowed.

As he watched her confidant stride, he was dumbfounded. His mouth hung slightly open & then his lips smirked.

'_Move __your __feet __Rick_...' his inner dialogue called to him, '_Go __after __her. __Don't __let __her __get __on __the __elevator __without __you_.' He snapped out of his reverie, quickly moving towards the elevator.

"Kate," he called, "Wait up!"

But she didn't even turn around.

'_Oh __God, __this __woman __is __going __to __be __the __death __of_ _me,__' _he thought.

He watched hypnotically as the elevator doors shut & whisked Kate down to the first floor. He decided that this time, he was going to take a chance...This time he was going to chase her; this time he was going to incite an emotional response from her; this time she wasn't going home without them finishing their teasing conversation...He was NOT about to go through another sleepless night fantasizing over her beautiful body. Enough was Enough.

He was a man of action. He was Rick, damn it, Castle. He was playboy extraordinaire & could have his pick of any woman in NYC if he put his mind to it… but his mind & body only craved one certain detective with brilliant green eyes & a smile to die for…

He had admitted to himself long ago that his heart was stolen by Kate from the moment she whispered sexily into his ear, "You have no idea," right after their first case together. His heart was stolen by Ms High-strung, determined, controlling, Detective Beckett who loved to tease him, who loved to see him squirm, who loved to make sure he knew SHE was in charge.

Now if he could just get her to focus that determination & control on him in the bedroom...or in the back of her patrol car...or during one of her yoga sessions...**OH**, the yoga session, one of his favorite fantasies with Kate in her black, tight work-out top, curls cascading down to her shoulders in a high-swept ponytail, the sweat drops lingering on her chest where they glistened & highlighted her perfect, perky breasts…her legs that seemed to go on for miles & ended at the glorious mountain-top of her toned ass…

"Geez, Rick, this isn't helping!" he growled as he felt the blood go south.

She made him feel like an overexcited puppy who hung on her every word, who protected her at every turn, who wanted to be stroked, petted, & played with. (He definitely wanted to be played with… stroked by her, wanted to feel her pet his muscles, and he certainly wanted to do some licking ...)

'_Oh __damn it, __I've __lost __it,__'_ he thought as he ran down the 6 flights of stairs to the Precinct door determined that tonight she was NOT getting away from him.

He barely caught a glimpse of her black leather jacket as she went around the corner of the precinct door & his heart sank.

'_What __was I __thinking?__'_

**XXXXX**

'_What __was __I __thinking?__'_ Kate thought to herself. '_What __did __I __just __do?_'

Maybe being near deaths door & almost becoming tiger kibble had softened her a bit. She knew what she said to Castle would send him over the edge. . . would give him ideas that she really didn't want him to know were in her head. . . but she couldn't help herself. He just looked so adorable trying to weasel out of the words, "If I ever have to be hitched to someone, it would be you." His eyes had that haunted look of a 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' as he hurriedly tried to explain in that deep voice of his, "No, I didn't say hitched. I said cuffed, not hitched, handcuffed...the coloquial or any other connotation or meaning," those cerulean eyes of his looking straight into hers, dancing with a hint of embarrassment. His eyes were always so expressive.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she involuntarily said, "For what it's worth Castle, if I had to spend another night handcuffed with anyone, I wouldn't mind if it was you either...Next time, let's do it without the tiger."

She had immediately spun on her heel & sent him that look over her shoulder that she reserved for a secret lover...that half-seductive smile that said, "I KNOW there will be a next time."

She knew that she & Castle were inevitable. She had known it ever since the undercover kiss in the alley that had completely blown her away. She wasn't expecting her response to him... The kiss was so unexpected, so thrilling, so bad-boy Castle, that she couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her throat or her eagerness to join in as she nipped at his full, enticing lower lip…

Oh my God, she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind, even after almost a year later. Just thinking about that kiss got her all hot & bothered...Plus, she really did wonder if all the play-boy hype she'd read about him over the years was accurate concerning Castle's well - prowess. '_Was __he __as __well-endowed __as __Lanie __believed __him __to __be?__'_

'_Oh __God_,' she flushed, '_these __thoughts __aren__'__t __helping__'_… Kate Beckett knew the question wasn't, "**If**' she and Castle would be getting together...It was always, "**When** would it happen?" And she knew she was the one that held the answer to that question.

Of course, she heard him call out & ask her to wait, but with her thoughts running wild & feeling disheveled over their, "Of course, You're the only person I'd ever want to be hitched to" conversation…or something like that…she wisely decided to ignore him.

But in her heart, Kate Beckett, knew that she was just too chicken-shit to explore her inner tiger with a certain author who already owned her heart…He just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett was scared, beyond scared to take that leap & listen to her heart instead of her practical head. Castle already invaded her mind and thoughts too often…He was ALWAYS there for her… he was in her space, in her business; he was too distracting, too charming for his own good. It frightened her to think about that last defensive wall crumbling down and him having FULL control of her heart. It would destroy her if it didn't end up working out. She knew she wouldn't survive it. And yet each and every case up to this point had been slowly pushing her in his direction… And with his magnetic force pulling on her at the same time, she knew she didn't stand a chance. They were inevitable…Her crush on the flamboyant author had turned over the years into a slow burn that caused her to ache for more with him. Lately though, that burn had become a raging inferno that she knew only he could satisfy.

And after today's events, being locked up in the warehouse, waking up to him…She knew she wanted to experience that again. It was such a sweet shock to wake up next to him and hear his sleepy, dreamy voice say, "Don't get up yet. Stay in bed - Kaate hi." Saying her voice like a prayer…It had sent tingles up her spine. It also felt so comfortable, so natural, so right, waking up to Rick Castle.

When he touched her lower back looking for the needle mark, a jolt had immediately jumped through her skin. It made her feel on edge so she hurriedly asked him to put her shirt back down hoping he hadn't seen her reaction to his touch. And then…having him position himself behind her & align his bottom half so perfectly with her ass, pressing himself into her butt and upper legs while trying to get some leverage to move the freezer…She had laughingly said to him, "You better not be enjoying yourself," when it was so **glaringly **obvious that he was turned on…Kate flushed.

_'God, he was amazingly hard and in just a few seconds._' She could feel that his zipper was straining uncomfortably. '_He is definitely all-man_,' She smiled at the memory. She knew they would fit together perfectly. . . like 2 puzzle pieces, like their bodies were made for one another.

Kate suddenly pictured herself nude, lying over the arm of the couch, with Castle's large hands massaging her ass, whispering tantalizing words to her, & then opening her up for his…

Her lace panties were suddenly wet and she vaulted off the couch.

_'Get a hold of_ _yourself, Kate. What's wrong with you_? _You've never acted like a sex-deprived_, _hormonal woman before_…' She could blame part of the reason for her fantasies of late as it had been 6 months since she'd had sex, but she knew deep down, that it was a specific author who had her all flustered and wanton. She was only craving him.

She couldn't stop thinking about those gorgeous, blue twinkling eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul. She teased him about his 'creepy staring,' but in reality, she was extremely flattered that he found her as fascinating as he did…And those fathomless eyes of his seemed to undress her on a daily basis.

'_Would he hurriedly rush to undress me, ripping buttons from my blouse, too anxious to finally see me in the flesh?…'or would he slowly use those creative hands against my skin and gently peel off my clothing, kissing a trail along the path his hands had chosen to mark?'_

Kate's abdomen suddenly clenched in anticipation.

She jumped when the text came through…It was from Castle, short and to the point.

**'I'm coming over. Cancel all other plans. Your night's mine.** "

**XXXXX**

He was as nervous as a 14-year-old going on his first date…just as nervous as he was 18-years ago waiting in the hospital halls for Alexis's birth. He, a wealthy, famous, boy-toy, couldn't control his perspiration just thinking about taking one delicious Detective for the ride of her life.

Now for his master plan…but wait…he didn't have one.

Kate was not your typical woman. She didn't swoon over flowers. She didn't giggle during chick flicks. She didn't respond to the chivalrous guy treating her like a lady.

_God, _he'd tried to impress her through the years… making sure she had her vanilla late just right - the perfect taste, texture and temperature to make her happy…And **Oh,** that thought brought up his fantasy of dripping the warm, vanilla coffee right into her belly button and him jabbing his tongue into that sweet orifice - licking the coffee greedily into his mouth, and then dripping some more onto her petite areola where he takes his lips & sucks hungrily like a sleep-deprived man needing his caffeine fix.

'_Way to go Rick, now when Kate opens the door she'll SEE just how happy you are to see her._' He laughed to himself as he got in the elevator to head up to Kate's apartment.

And what about the other things he'd done to try and impress her?... giving her the signed cast photo of 'Temptation Lane,' (that gift came at a high price when the Producer of the show demanded that Rick do a book-signing at his favorite gay-bar) He'd created the Johanna Beckett fund (his personal favorite) and of course, he'd based his primary character on her in his recent novels. Every page spoke of his devotion to her through Jameson's words…the latest one declaring his love in the 'Acknowledements' section where he wrote, 'Detective Kate Beckett has shown me how to make sense of songs.'

'_There's nothing more you can do to show her how much she means to you and how badly you want her to be a permanent part of your life,' he thought._

Now, all he had to do was pull a few tricks out of his notorious-how-to-seduce-a-woman, bag.

'_Shit. I'm in over my head_.'

He stood outside Kate's door for a solid 5 minutes trying to gain some composure.

'_Hey,' _he thought sarcastically_, 'if she hasn't shot you before now in the last several years that you've been her annoying, plucky sidekick, chances are good that she won't shoot you tonight.'_

He grinned a devilish grin,_ 'But then again, she has no idea of my agenda tonight…I'm going to have to make sure I hide her firearm,_' he thought as he rapped soundly on Kate's door.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kate opened the door, she was surprised by what she saw…Castle was leaning with one arm against her door frame, obviously fresh out of the shower. His hair was still damp & slightly curling at the nape of his neck. He had a raw look about him, freshly shaven, but with a slight hint of razor burn still on his cheeks. Dangling from his left hand was an expensive bottle of wine.

"Hi, Kate." He said as he brushed easily by her and into her apartment. "I see you got my text." As he breezed past, Kate caught a whiff of his musky aftershave lotion mingled with ? She couldn't quite place it but '_God, he smelled I-N-C-R-E-D-I-B-L-E.' _

"Why didn't you reply?"

She chuckled as she gave him the 'evil eye', "Would it have mattered if I told you that tonight wasn't a good night? … Would that have stopped you from coming over?"

"You know me too well, Detective." He said with a lilting tone-of-voice while winking at her. "Mind if I grab a couple of wine glasses?"

"No, go right ahead. They're in the cupboard next to the refrigerator." She watched him walk into her kitchen, the tight denim of his form-fitting jeans hugging his ass in all the right places.

"So, Rick what's going on?" She asked inquiringly as she sat down on the edge of her couch. "I would've thought with us being cuffed together for a full 8 hours that you would've had enough of me all day…"

He laughed throatily, "Don't you know by now Kate that I could _**never**_ get enough of you?" He noticed the slight flush creeping into her cheeks as he poured the Chateau Haut Brion into their glasses. He walked confidently back to the couch with a smug look on his face, placed their wine glasses on the coffee table, and sat down on the opposite side of the couch facing her.

"Suuure," she dragged the word out sarcastically, "you can't get enough of my insatiable need to always have to be first. . . According to you, I always have to lead. I have to be the **first** one through the elevator, **first** one through the door. I have to be the **smartest** one in the room… Everything's always a competition with me. . . I even complain about you always stepping on my toes." Her eyes sparkled, "I can totally understand why you'd want to spend more time with me tonight."

"Well, now that you remind me of your less-desirable qualities," he stated humorously, "I guess my response has to be - - I'm a glutton for punishment… Remember, my safe word is apples." And his grin lit up the room.

He picked up the glass of wine, gently taking a sip, while inspecting her under his eyelids. Kate was wearing the same fuchsia, shrug top that she'd worn the evening he'd stayed at her place almost 2 years ago, when he'd spent the night on her couch to protect her from the serial killer who was after her & Agent Shaw. The top was the perfect color for her skin-tone, bringing out the emerald green to her eyes & almost making her face look translucent. The top clung to her grey camisole beneath it. The front tie of the shirt was knotted beneath her breasts and showed off her curves perfectly. His dexterous fingers ached to grab the knot and undo it…better yet he could use his teeth to gnaw at the knot as his lips were dying to be in that exact spot…

"Castle, did you tell Martha and Alexis about our experience today with the tiger?" Her question pulled his mind away from his lustful thoughts.

"I mentioned it briefly," he replied as he pulled his eyes up from her chest. "Just in passing…something along the lines of, had a boring case today…never again want to be hit with a tranquilizer dart…never want to see another cinder block as long as I live…won't be visiting the zoo anytime soon." His half-quirky smile appeared on his lips as he twirled the liquid inside his glass.

"How are you holding up after being drugged, kidnapped, shackled to my ruggedly-handsome body for the better part of the day, and almost eaten for dessert by a ravenous tiger?"

'_And what a delectable dessert she'd be_,' Castle thought hungrily.

Kate smiled, "I'm holding up just fine, Castle." She paused briefly.

"I certainly don't want to repeat the day," she said teasingly, "as you are pretty irritable in the mornings … You tend to whine and be a bit bossy, with all your coping mechanisms and such…" His lips turned downward into a pout. "BUT" she added smirking at his cute expression, "this day will certainly go down in my book as unforgettable because of sharing it with you." Kate put her left elbow on the top of the couch & rested her head in her hand, staring intently at the author.

With the action, Rick noticed her left wrist. It was definitely red and swollen. He scooted a bit closer to her and reached out tentatively to touch the chaffed skin. "How's your wrist? It looks pretty painful." He slowly started drawing circles on the hurt area with his right thumb. Kate was touched by his concern.

'_Damn, that feels good,_' she thought. "_How can such a simple act of soothing hurt skin feel so sensual?' _

"It's doing as well as yours is, I'm sure. It's nothing to fuss over." She repositioned her hand and Castle's thumb dropped back to his side.

"Did Alexis notice your wrist?" she asked curiously.

"No, Alexis doesn't know yet about our tiger encounter. She's still away researching colleges. Martha had a few comments on it though," his voice suddenly filled with mischief. "She asked, 'So Richard, you finally got Detective Beckett right where you wanted her - alone and in handcuffs'?'"

Kate slowly quipped back as she grinned, "Sounds like something Martha would ask... Too bad she'll never find out what else I can do with those cuffs…But you on the other hand, partner, could probably use some lessons where they're concerned…" She looked down at Rick's appealing lips.

Kate Beckett had done something she didn't think would be possible…She had rendered Rick speechless. His face was classic. His mouth hung slightly open. He was completely taken off-guard as his mind jumped to all sorts of different conclusions with Kate and her handcuffs. She could see his mind reeling.

She reached over beneath his chin and with her finger flicked his mouth closed. "God Rick, you're sooo easy."

"And you are such a tease," he said in a mockingly-wounded voice while placing his hand over his heart.

"You'll be pleased to know though," he told her after gathering his thoughts, "that I promptly put my mother back in her place after that intrusive question."

"Really now?" she asked unbelieving, "I find it hard to believe that anyone could put Martha back in her place…She is YOUR mother. By-the way, that trait is definitely hereditary in your family," she beamed.

"Very funny Kate. I take offense to that statement. You put me in my place every day we're on the job. . . and might I add that there's no one else I'd rather have put me in my place… I really like it when you use that authoritative voice and go all Detective on me." He said seductively and winked at her again before proceeding.

Kate rolled her eyes.

'_Damn, he is adorable when he talks like that…_'

"I told her that my personal fantasies where you are concerned are absolutely and emphatically NONE-OF-HER-BUSINESS . . . and then Kate," he said slowly, as his eyes bore into hers, "I happily told her that I do plan on being hand-cuffed to my favorite Detective again, and in the very **near** future."

Her heart flip-flopped. '_This man and his words..._' Butterflies wreaked havoc inside her belly. She reached for her glass of wine to break the spell his words were creating… Kate smiled back shyly after taking quite a huge gulp of the drink.

"Mmmm." She finally found her voice a moment later. "I'm betting Martha couldn't stop pestering you after that revelation for all the juicy details of our day."

He laughed throatily, "No, she couldn't keep her curiosity hidden or her delight over our predicament either. You know my mother…always with the dramatic flair." Rick paused to take a sip of wine, wondering if he should continue with his train of thought…

'_What the hell, I'm going for it. She needs to know where I stand tonight._' He gazed deeply into her hazel eyes.

"She told me that I needed to rethink this whole seduction-scene-scenario that I have in my head, since you are the first woman who's ever made me chase for the prize."

Kate choked on her wine, '_Seduction-scene-scenario?_'

"Excuse me?" she spluttered. "Martha said what?"

Rick grinned deviously as she was obviously flustered. "I believe her exact words were…'Kiddo, You are not a Lothario anymore. Kate needs to be wooed, enchanted, savored…Now get your butt over to her place and show her just that…"

Kate gulped. She was unsure what to say, how to proceed…She couldn't look away from his deep, ocean-blue eyes…They darkened.

'_I could get lost in them_,' she thought. '_I'm tired of running away from him. I need this. He needs this, so why do I keep pushing him away?'_

Rick reached over with his knuckles and lightly brushed a few tendrils of hair back from her face.

Rick Castle, Mr Casanova, prided himself on being able to read a woman's body language. He knew the 'tells' from a woman when she was aroused, but with Kate Beckett, it was like trying to decipher Egyptian hieroglyphics. She was a completely different language. His desire for her clouded his judgment, fogged up his mind, made him unsure of himself. He couldn't read her. But tonight, he was fairly certain she was more relaxed and a little flirtatious. Her expressive eyes kept darting down to his lips and she was flustered by his intimate compliments.

'_Do I have the balls to FINALLY make my move?'_

Rick suddenly cleared his throat, "Kate, where's your hand gun?" he asked light-heartedly.

She was shocked by the sudden abrupt change in topic. "Umm, back in my bedroom, in my safe box…Why?" She bit her lower lip.

'_She is completely irresistible when she nibbles on that alluring lip._'

"Oh good," he said nonchalantly, devouring her lips with his eyes. "I just didn't want you to have easy access to it," he mumbled as he started to slide closer to her. His arm raised behind her, his fingers lightly skimmed her shoulder. He was itching to run those fingers through her soft, brown tresses, touch the sensitive part of the nape of her neck.

Kate's eyes grew wide as she realized his intention … She was frozen in place by that intoxicating smell of his … It was tickling her senses & making her mind fuzzy. It was - it was - the smell of a forest after a rainstorm - earthy & manly.

"Rickkk?" she stuttered...

"Just answer me one question, Detective…that's all I ask," he interrupted her in a deep, sexy, quiet tone-of-voice that brought goose bumps to her flesh. Her eyes automatically dropped to his full mouth upon hearing his tone.

"It's a very simple question really, but you have to promise me that you'll tell me the **truth** and then I'll do anything you want me to, Kate, as long as you answer the question truthfully." He raised the back of his hand and gently swiped it through her curls.

He was so close now that his thigh lightly grazed hers. She had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it. She could feel her mouth start to quiver in anticipation as he slightly leaned in towards her. His eyes were mesmerizing, predatory.

Her heart started galloping. "I won't promise you that, Castle," Kate replied, ashamed of how breathless she sounded when she answered.

He quirked an eyebrow, "It won't be painful at all - to answer," Rick responded, still in that unnerving, sexy tone. "It's a simple yes, or no, question." (He was starting to feel a little hopeful at this point as Kate hadn't shoved him off the couch yet, or slugged him, or used one of her cunning, ninja moves to attack him)

'_Anytime, she wants, though, I'm up for the task of her showing me some of those personal ninja moves in the bedroom._'

He leaned towards her left ear and whispered, "Did you really mean it tonight at the precinct when you said there will be a **next** time?" He saw wisps of hair move around her delicate ear lobe as he ended the sentence. He wanted to take his lips and gently suckle that lobe until she begged for more…

Kate shuddered. She looked into his face and could see his nervousness. She didn't want to disappoint him anymore. She didn't want to think anymore…She only wanted to feel.

'_God, this man makes me feel things that I've never felt before_.'

Before she could stop herself, she whispered airily, "**Yes**, I meant it."

"Christ Kate," he exhaled, "I'm not leaving tonight," were the last things his lips said before they crashed onto hers.


	4. Chapter 4

***Warning* ****SMUT ****ahead. ****;)**

Kate expected Castle's kiss to be hard and demanding, but instead it was just…**wicked**. It was full of pent-up-sexual-frustration. He took his time… tasting her with his mouth, his lips, and his tongue. His hands grasped the back of her head firmly, fingers entwined in her hair, tugging gently, not allowing her to move her head. Kate angled herself more towards him and grasped his upper biceps to get more leverage.

'_Wow,__'_ she thought, '_he __tastes __like __cinnamon __and __aged __bourbon._' It was a heady mixture and she couldn't get enough of that taste.

Rick's hand moved to her chin as his mouth explored hers roughly. Sensing his need for control but not yet willing to give it to him, Kate cupped his face with her hands and slowed down the kiss. Setting the pace, she teased him, biting gently at his bottom lip and sliding her tongue lightly along his. She did it again, playing with him, taking charge.

He growled low in his throat, then grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head on the couch. Her nipples tightened at his 'cave-man display'. Her body was tingling all over, and she could feel the moisture seep between her legs. He wound his tongue around hers in a kiss that was rich and drugging.

Kate closed her eyes as he blazed a trail with his mouth along her throat.

"Kate," He panted, "I've never needed a woman like this before." She squirmed beneath him when he found the pulse point on her neck and started sucking.

She whimpered. It was the sexiest sound he had ever heard before in his life. He wanted to have that sound burned in his memory, and he definitely wanted to find out how to make her make that sound again.

Rick's left hand began caressing her leg, making slow circular patterns along her thigh, his hand inching its way upwards.

She was anxious for him to release her hands as she wanted to touch him, but Rick's right hand had a firm grip on her wrists and he wasn't budging. She needed to get closer to him, so she lifted her legs and put them on top of his lap. She immediately felt his arousal which heightened her sexual awareness even more. His left hand became more bold as he stroked it along her inner thigh. Kate moaned as his lips moved across her collar bone, licking his way across her skin.

"You taste like cream," he whispered brokenly, "You're even more delectable than I imagined."

He was suddenly ravaging her lips again. He was devouring her. He couldn't get enough of her. He was nipping & biting, sucking & licking, pressing his lips onto hers. Her mouth, she knew, tomorrow would be bruised and swollen, but for right now, it was heavenly to have him consume her like this.

He was doing something bewitching with his tongue. It was hitting a sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth. '_He __would __be __a __master __at __French_ _kissing,' _she thought distractedly._ '__The __man __is __an __expert __at __everything.'_

His left hand suddenly left her thigh and glided along her upper chest, tantalizing and teasing her with his feather light touch. His fingers finally found the knot at her top and struggled in vain to un-do it. It was driving her crazy that he couldn't get the knot undone and start putting his hands where she really wanted them to be…

As he pulled away from her mouth, Kate said hastily, "I need to touch you, Rick". He released her hands and looked deeply into her aroused eyes.

She started undoing the buttons of his silk-blend shirt, at her touch though, he suddenly scooped his arms beneath her butt and picked her up, carrying her down the hall.

"Bedroom, now." He declared huskily.

'_He__'__s __practically __bursting __through __the __confines __of his __jeans,__'_ she thought ravenously as she nestled against him in his arms. '_I __can__'__t __wait __to __feel __him __inside of __me.__'_

She started kissing his Adam's apple while he carried her down the hall. She loved the strained expression on his face as she knew she was driving him close to the edge. She felt giddy with power.

Once inside her bedroom, Rick tossed her down on the bed, her hair splaying erotically around her, making her look ethereal. He crawled between her legs and with shaky fingers tried to undo the knot again…

"You're like a **much-desired** Christmas present, Detective. I can't wait to unwrap you and play with you," he grinned as he reached for the knot.

"Well, get using those fingers then, Writer-boy," she replied steamily.

"No Writer-boy here tonight," he said with affront, "I am Writer-Man, and I'm going to have the time of my life proving that to you."

He looked predatory as he purposely grazed over her breasts while working at the knot. Kate's lips were slightly parted and she was breathing heavily. She never stopped looking at him, glaring at him lustily as finally the knot broke free and he gingerly removed the top from off her shoulders. He kissed her shoulder possessively and a low guttural noise escaped his lips.

He slowly pulled down her camisole strap and exposed a portion of her royal-blue, push-up bra. His mouth suddenly dipped to just above her bra line, and he started nipping at her skin right above the fabric, aggressively marking her. His experienced hands roamed down her sides and across the flat planes of her stomach, hesitating at the top of her leggings. He stopped biting as Kate lifted her hips eagerly, encouraging him to remove her stretch pants. He slowly peeled off the leggings down her perfect thighs. She removed her camisole and then lay back before him in her matching lingerie.

Rick pulled back away from her and let his eyes roam over her. He looked at every inch of her, like he was memorizing a rare Van Gogh or Rembrandt painting, seeing the colors and pigments for the first time…striving to find the hidden meaning behind the artwork. The way Rick was looking at her had never made her feel more lovely or sexy.

"You take my breath away," he said reverently as he gazed at the lacy, royal-blue panties that rested just below her belly button. "You're beyond beautiful, Kate," he said, running his finger along the side of her ribs and down to the ridge of her underwear. "You're exquisite…"

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle," she whispered shyly as she sat up and hurriedly undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing the hard muscles beneath…She stroked the light scattering of dark hair on his chest, stroked his firm abs, and bent to kiss his nipple…She wanted to taste every inch of that fine, chiseled chest.

Rick jumped as soon as her lips found that sensitive spot on his pecs. He knew he'd never last if he let her linger there, so he pulled away and stared into her eyes with a ferocity that would've scared her under any other circumstance, but it was exhilarating knowing she could turn-him-on like this...

She reached gingerly towards his belt buckle but he caught her hand before she could touch it. He shook his head sideways, gently grasped her wrist and placed a kiss on the raw skin. She watched as he undid his belt buckle, then the button on his pants. His eyes feasted on the sight of her lying on the bed before him as he unzipped his fly. She caught a brief glimpse of black boxer shorts, tented, due to his straining erection, just before he slid them off with his pants & socks. Then he stood before Kate in all his glory.

She swallowed, rejoicing in the knowledge that Lanie and the tabloids were right. Her eyes were automatically drawn to that part of him, the anatomy that was big and hard and raring to go. All for her. His blue, fiery gaze made her shiver with anticipation and yet he still didn't touch her….

"God, Rick…Quit the **hot** staring and touch me…." She purred in a bed-room voice. "You need to start playing with your present."

He needed no further persuading.

His hands and lips moved to her hips. He placed kisses just above the lace panty line, tormenting her. He took his wet tongue and dipped it into her belly button, licking and dining on her delightful 'innie'. He skillfully snapped open the front closure of her bra with one hand and watched as her breasts tumbled free.

Kate sighed as he brushed across the tips of her breasts, making the nipples stand to attention. She curled her fingers through his thick hair as hot flames licked at her stomach. _'How long have I wanted to run my fingers through his thick, fabulous hair_?'

"Alright, I'll concede," she said shakily. "You've earned the title of Writer-Man."

He smiled a heart-felt grin.

Rick suddenly became impatient, and he tugged at her damp, lacy underwear. She wriggled her hips to help him slide them down her legs and off her toes.

"You're absolutely perfect," he said with deep emotion as he took in her long, slender limbs, the small triangle of black, pubic hair and then up to her breasts, small, but just the right size for his large hands. He took his arm and hooked her right leg up to his mouth. His lips started at the side of her calf, rose up to her knee and slowly made the continuing journey, up her curved, toned-thigh, along her hip, her flat stomach, the V between her breasts, and then he sacredly kissed the bullet scar …

Kate shivered. He leaned over her with a hungry look in his eyes and pulled her breast into his mouth.

'Jesus_, __he__'__s __an __expert __with __his __mouth_,' she thought dreamily as his tongue glided over the tip in a wet, silken caress, and he licked and sucked until she thought she'd go crazy. '_His __lips __are __just __as __erotic __as __his __words __can __be__…_'

Then he moved to the other one, her nipple already hard and tight, begging for his touch. Gently cupping her breast, he drew the rosy bud into his mouth_,_and while continuing his assault on her breast, he slid his other hand down toward her hip. Her abdominal muscles clenched in anticipation. His fingers stroked their way through her delicate pubic hair, down to the core of her, opening the soft, wet folds. When he found her center, he teased her with his thumb, massaging back and forth until she was shaking.

"Say it Kate," he begged her in that to-die-for voice…He slid a finger into her, and then another, and she gasped as his fingers slowly drew in and out.

"Say what?" she whimpered as his finger rhythm nearly sent her over the edge.

"Tell me you want me…You want **us**."

"You know I do," she moaned, as she arched upwards into his magical fingers.

Kate started to rock instinctively below him, desperate for more.

"I need to hear you say it." He paused in his ministrations, and looked soulfully into her eyes.

She took both her hands and grasped his cheeks tenderly…"I want you, Rick. You, author extraordinaire, my partner, my best friend. I'm ready for us." And she pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately.

Hearing those words finally come out of Kate's mouth made Rick's heart feel like it was going to burst. This woman who drove him to distraction had the ability to crush his spirit or make him the happiest man on earth. She was everything in a woman he'd ever dreamed about. He was suddenly feeling lost in his thoughts and in her demanding kiss.

_'Damn, she certainly knows how to work those sensuous lips.'_

As their tongues dueled, she slid her hand down his chest, past his stomach and lower, where her fingers found him hard and throbbing. She wrapped her hand around the thick shaft, reveling in the sudden catch in his breath.

"Don't. I won't be able to last."

"Are you the only one who gets to tease?" she laughed sexily, as she ran her thumb over the engorged head in smooth circles. "I have one question for you tonight too, … and I expect you to answer truthfully."

Rick bit down on his bottom lip to inflict pain, so he'd be able to keep control of his libido.

"You really are going to be the death of me," he murmured as he took a deep breath trying to calm his frantic heart.

"How many times have you fantasized about me using my mouth to make you come?" she asked dangerously.

"Fuck, Kate," he muttered. "What you do to me…"

"I've got condoms in the nightstand," she said hurriedly, so ready she was practically panting.

"I need one. **Now**." Rick reached over and yanked the drawer open, nearly pulling it off the track. He quickly found what he was looking for, and the sound of a wrapper being ripped open was music to Kate's ears.

"Let me put it on you," she said in a begging tone.

"If you do, this will all be over before we both want it to be..."

The sight of him rolling on the condom got her even more worked up and she began arching her hips, needing him. "Cas-tle" she whined pleadingly.

He moved over her. He grabbed her hands and linked his fingers through hers. "I'm right here," he soothed in her ear. She felt him between her legs, hot and hard and ready.

He inched into her slowly, filling her. '_God, __she __was __so __tight._'

"You feel sooo good ," she groaned.

She put her hands on his solid ass and gloried in the feeling of massaging him while wrapping her legs around his hips, urging him deeper, needing him to fill her completely. Her breasts crushed against his chest as he began a slow, tortuous rhythm. He shifted his hips, hitting the spot that would drive her over. He slid his hands underneath her butt, holding her against his thrusts.

He stroked her possessively. "I love being inside you…For almost four years now I've wanted to make you mine. I want to feel you come around me, Kate."

That was all it took.

Kate gripped his shoulders and screamed out his name as she reached her peak and exploded, holding onto him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Rick only needed one more pump as the throes of her orgasm gripped him tightly, and he followed her over. Kate opened her eyes just in time to see the moment when he surrendered all control, her name a strained whisper on his lips as he shuddered, moaned and thrust deep one last time before lowering himself down onto her.

They both lay there, trying to catch their breath. With his head buried in her neck, muffling his voice, Rick spoke first.

"That was…"

Kate turned her head, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Amazing" echoed throughout the room as they both said the word at exactly the same time.

**{Author's Note}**

**These 2 haven't quite finished with each other yet. Final chapter is coming up on Christmas Eve. Please REVIEW as they make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This last chapter has some hotness . . . plus mushy, sappy, stuff as I'm a HUGE shipper of Caskett. _**

**_If you're reading this completed story, please leave a review! (They're as addicting as rewatching ALWAYS)_**

Rick and Kate were spooning. They were tucked underneath her bed covers, a slight sheen of sweat, still covering both of their bodies. She felt absolutely wonderful with her nude ass tucked into his groin.

"I want to tell you something, Writer-Man, but I'm afraid to inflate your already over-sized ego," she elbowed his chest lightly.

"My ego? Where you are concerned it needs some inflating," he said while lifting up the hair off the back of her neck and kissing her there languidly.

She chuckled. "I owe Lanie quite a bit of money now… and since you're at the heart of the bet, I figure you should know about it." He could hear the teasing-tone in her voice.

"Mmmm," he replied intrigued…"let me guess, – betting on my ruggedly-handsome body - on my agility, prowess or stamina?"

Kate nibbled her lip and grinned, turning towards him, "Umm, no." He tucked her under the crook of his arm. She took her finger and lightly circled it in his chest hair.

"It has to be then that I've got Jameson Rook's ass, right? Or I've got Jameson's skill?" When she raised an eyebrow, he immediately followed with, "Now, If I was a controlling, high-powered, career-driven woman, making a bet…"

"Controlling, Castle?" Kate interrupted him, "Are you really going there?" She shot daggers through her eyes… _'I'll freaking show him controlling…but wait, he'd enjoy_ _it too much so it wouldn't be a punishment._' She sighed.

"Oh, but Detective, your controlling nature is something I truly find sexy about you." He lightly kissed her nose, confirming her previous thoughts, damn it. "And that controlling adjective was mostly to describe Lanie…Don't you remember us interrupting Esplanie's argument at that seedy motel? Lanie definitely has some control issues." He grinned.

"Nice save," she breathed under her breath.

"Yeah, yeah," Kate muttered, "so I guess you saying that Lanie and I are a bit controlling is not necessarily an untrue statement." If it was possible, his grin widened. _'Jeez, I hate that I adore a smug Castle.'_

"Now hush, while I think…" He put his finger over her lips. She went to bite it but he successfully pulled it away. "If I was a type-A personality, female public-servant, what would my bet be where a famous, womanizing author is concerned?'

She slugged him playfully, _'He is so damn cute when he scrunches up his forehead like that when something perplexes him.' _

"How metro-sexual of you, Castle, to be thinking like a woman," she said half-jokingly.

"I am sooo going to make you pay for that comment, L-A-T-E-R," he spelled out for her.

"Got it!" His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "The bet is, 'Does Richard Castle wear boxers, briefs **or** is it the favorite choice from his groupie female fans, goes commando?"

His face fell when Kate shook her head 'no', her eyes twinkling.

"Alright, go ahead, tell me about the bet. I'm through guessing." His bottom lip dropped slightly into a pout.

She threw her left leg over his to snuggle closer before speaking, enjoying rubbing his torso.

"Well, I'll give you a hint, … Lanie bet that you'd be a 'talker' in bed, … which by the way I **completely** agreed with."

"Who me, a 'talker'?" He grinned coyly.

"Yes, you, Mr Castle, cunning word-smith and renowned author." She ran her fingers along his ribs. "You love to spin your wild theories during our cases and love pushing my buttons. You don't know how to filter your responses and rarely shut your mouth when the situation warrants it."

"I object," he whined, "not about loving to push your buttons as that is certainly the highlight of my day." Kate swatted him. "I do object though about the insinuation that I don't have control of my mouth." He looked at her greedily.

"No insinuation about it. You …"

"Oh, I'm going to have fun proving you wrong," he interrupted."When I put my mind to it and the need arises, I can definitely close my mouth…" his voice tapered off, "And close it on the most delectable places…Would you like me to demonstrate that talent again?" he asked suggestively.

"You certainly need a lesson or two in -" she paused momentarily, knowing he was hoping she'd say something totally inappropriate, "**tactfulness**." She grinned from ear-to-ear, as his face fell.

'_Oh, how she loves tormenting me,_' Castle thought.

"I could gladly teach you a thing or two about that," she said authoritatively.

"You can teach me anything you want, anytime you want, Kate," he drawled, "as long as it's combined with an activity where I get to say 'apples'."

"Uggh, you're incorrigible!"

His delighted laughter filled her bedroom. He snuggled in closer to her as he gathered her into his body, caressing her hip.

"Now back to inflating my ego…Why do you owe Lanie money?"

"I'm tempted to leave you in the dark now. It would serve you right for being such a wise-ass."

The lost, puppy-dog expression was back on his face. "What if I promise to be a good boy, … a **really**, **really** good boy. Would you tell me then?"

His hands were roaming skillfully, and Kate's body was eagerly starting to respond again.

She grinned at his pleading, "But Rick," she said demurely, "what if I want you to be a naughty, dirty boy?"

He choked, his mouth dropped, his heart galloped. '_Did Kate Beckett just say she wanted me to be a naughty boy?_' The woman, after all these years, could still astound him with her verbal repartee.

"I'm going to have to keep a journal now … Fantasy #36, just fulfilled, with KB telling me she wants me to be a **dirty** boy. ..that can definitely be arranged you know." He sent her a devilish smirk, eyebrows waggling.

"And how many fantasies, pray-tell, do you have in that infuriating, infatuating mind of yours?" she asked innocently.

"At last count, one-hundred and three," he said hurriedly as if it was something he thought about on a daily basis… "but I'm positive, Kate, that if you'll let me explore your inner tiger, that that number would multiply exponentially," his voice trailed off seductively.

"My inner tiger, huh? Oh, I don't know about that, Rick - kky," she purposefully drew out his name. "I think I'm more of a Siamese cat… a rare, loyal breed, and much more suited to play with you, **KITTEN." **

His eyes widened as she suddenly moved to straddle him.

"I thought we'd already agreed…You are **never**, **ever**, to call me Kitten," he croaked as she moved her hips erotically. His body responded at full mast within a couple of seconds.

She winked, "I'll call you whatever I want … You better get used to that and quick," she said in a slow, sultry tone.

Rick groaned as he knew he'd let her get away with that one. Who could argue with a hot, naked, Katherine Beckett?

"We, of course, would have to do some further research on the matter of your fantasies multiplying exponentially…How about we test that first guess of yours where Lanie's and my bet is concerned?…I believe it had something to do with your ruggedly-handsome body having the stamina to keep up with me?" She ground down on him again, torturing him.

Castle's eyes widened even further, and he gulped. He nodded enthusiastically.

"God, you're sooo easy Castle," were the last words Kate uttered before she shoved her tongue down his throat.

**XXXXX**

Kate Beckett was many things…a hard-nosed detective, a bad-ass cop, the consummate professional, a respected boss, a partner you could always count on to have your back, an empathetic woman who could relate to other victims, a daughter who had saved her father from alcoholism, but for Rick Castle, his favorite Kate Beckett was the self-assured, alluring, confidant woman before him now. The woman who let him worship her, treasure her, bring her to the edge of ecstasy and then object as he gently backed away, teasing her so thoroughly that she'd begged him for completion. . . and a begging Kate Beckett was a dream-come-true.

"Well, that's never happened to me before," she stated, blushing, as they faced each other, lying on their sides. "Three orgasms in less than an hour…That's a new record for me."

'_Jesus, what this man does to me… He can turn me into a quivering bowl of jello. I'm done for_… _Lanie is going to have a major celebration when she finds out about this_.' Kate smiled to herself.

Rick felt honored; it was the ultimate compliment for any man. "Well obviously, all you needed, was a certain author who understands how to map out your body, understands how to thoroughly study your topography, explore the unknown planes and angles, who knows how to read you like a book and turn the pages perfectly," he teased, and then paused, not quite sure how to proceed with his new train of thought…

"I don't know if this is the right time or not, Kate," he said hesitantly, in a serious tone, "but I need to tell you what I'm feeling, what's in my heart…I don't need you to respond. Just hear me out okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, as she gazed into his sky-blue eyes, thrilled and afraid at the same time to hear what he had to say.

'_Shit,_' Rick thought, '_What have I started here?_ _She's going to break my heart_.' He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"You're not a one-night stand for me. You're not just another notch on my bedpost." He lightly grazed his lips across hers. "I've never felt this way about any other woman…Not Gina, Meredith or even Kira. I haven't been with another woman since I got back from the Hamptons with Gina…I've been waiting for you, Kate."

Kate was astonished to hear as much, even though she suspected that might be the case. She took her thumb and traced his thick eyebrow, looking adoringly into his expressive eyes.

"I think only of you. I dream only of you. You consume my thoughts, KB," he continued, as he brushed a tendril of hair back from her cheekbone. "You're the only woman I ever want to be intimate with again. What I feel for you goes beyond love. I don't even know that there's a word created yet that describes the way I feel…" He hesitated for a brief moment and said awkwardly, "God, I'm acting like a romantic fool," obviously unsure of himself. He looked away from her mesmerizing green eyes.

"No, NO, Rick. You're not." She placed her finger over his lips. She was touched by his insecurity and even more blown away by the sincerity of his words. Her heart soared. "Now, it's my turn…"

'_I can't let him think for another moment that I don't return his feelings…this man who would sacrifice anything for me, including his own life to save me…What did I do to deserve such devotion?_'

"I know what you're trying to say, Rick…and, and I feel the same." She said from the bottom of her heart. She took his hand in both of hers and brought it to her lips. "You finagled your way into my life with your arrogance, brashness and little-boy antics. You brought fun and laughter to my job, where before, it seemed that I was just slipping down the rabbit hole. You make the work day bearable." She started kissing each individual knuckle on his hand. "I couldn't ask for a better partner. I don't want anyone else to be my partner…at work or in my personal life. You're it for me, Rick. You're my one and done."

Rick leaned into Kate's ear and whispered seductively, "You've just made me the happiest man on earth." He drew out his tongue and licked the outer lobe, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "How about we try for another record, Detective?"

"God Rick, you're insatiable," she smiled. "It's going to be difficult for me to walk tomorrow."

He grinned wolfishly. "Now we can't have that can we? I'll just have to curb my appetite and concentrate solely on you." He kneeled between Kate's legs and put both his hands to the sides of her waist. He bent over and lasciviously licked her from her belly button down to the tip of her black, pubic hair. '_Christ, she even smells like cherries down here too.' _He thought briefly, stirring the flames of his own desire even further.

Kate moaned as his masterful tongue found her clit. 'I_ should have bet on his stamina_,' she thought wickedly. '_I had _**_NO_**_ idea.'_

**XXXXX**

**{Author's Note}**

I know, some of you are going to want to strangle me for ending the story like this…for never revealing Lanie & Kate's bet…If you're curious enough, you can ask through a review or email me from my profile page. . .I'll let you know the bet.


End file.
